1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to an improved bicycle reflector to increase the visibility of the bicycle to on-coming and over-taking drivers In particular, this invention relates to devices for attachment to the wheel of a bicycle to reflect headlights of approaching vehicles and thus make the presence of the bicycle known to the other driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The need for bicycle wheel reflectors has been known for a long time and various means to affix them to the spoked wheel of the bicycle have been disclosed, such as Ralph J. Trebnick U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,734, via a complex series of revolving blocks powered by the wheel of the bicycle.
The prior efforts at solving the problem of front/rear visibility of bicycles failed to provide a simple device, which is internally adaptable to fit all bicycles wheels, and maximizes the recognition of the bicycle to the other driver, while not inhibiting the free travel of the bicycle wheel. These objects are accomplished by the subject invention, in that it is of a rigid material, equipped with two sets of two grooves of sufficient length to accommodate the spacing of spokes along the arc of the wheel rim on full-sized adult and on smaller children's bicycles, running from either side of the mid-point of opposite edges of the device, so that one groove of each set can engage the spoke of the bicycle wheel just above the nut attaching the spoke to the wheel rim, and the face of one side of the device is provided suitable reflective material of a color on one half contrasting to that applied to the other half and the reverse face being provided with the same reflective colors, but reversed, so that the colors contrast back-to-back and side-to-side. Thus the objects of the invention are accomplished by the flashing of contrasting reflecting faces to the front and rear of the bicycle when it is in motion. A side visible reflector means is provided by the two wings of the plane of the invention diverging 10 to 20 degrees away from horizontal from its apex at the center of the wheel rim.